


Clara

by Otakudweeb



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakudweeb/pseuds/Otakudweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically my theory on Clara, the impossible girl. This is section one of what will be a three-part fanfic as such, and things will become clearer as I write more…<br/>But I hope you enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you think! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara

The deep red fields of grass danced in the soft southern wind. Length upon length of it enveloped the landscape, grasping onto the earth and rippling like the Great Waters of Emerr. 

I lay on the ground, feeling the soft grass tickling the nape of my neck. I would look up into the burnt amber skies that slowly faded with the remaining rays of afternoon light and see gyrobirds flutter in and out of the trees. The whirring hum of their wings as they darted back and forth building their nests lulled me into sleep as I basked in the mellow sunlight. Spring was coming; the birds knew it and I could feel a certain crispness in the air, as if the planet was but waiting to burst into life. Looking up in the Django trees above me, the new buds had begun to form. In a few weeks time the flowers would be out in full-bloom, small and white, like little wool-sack clouds in a sky of silver.  
From where I sat I could see right down to the bottom of Mount Perdition. The mountainside path I would soon see my father walk along wound round the trees and snaked out of the forest into the light of day - the white cobbles glimmered as they winced and blinked their eyes in its sudden glare. I remember seeing the level glass roof-top of the Academy, just about visible over the line of the silver-leafed trees that shone bright-white like fire in the amber sunlight. They were so tall, so tall the only way you could see to the top was to lie on your back.

Up above me, I noted that the snow remained only on the upper-most peaks of the mountains. The white was striking against the deep purple-grey of the rocks. I would breathe in, breathe in deep and feel the life fill my lungs, feel the planet rotate beneath my feet. I would reach my hands up into the sky and stretch out my fingers, feeling the life of the planet flourish and die around me, I felt so alive. I knew soon it would be my time, and I would be given the chance to gaze into the time vortex, then I would be able to regenerate, I would be a true Time Lord. 

I heard the crunch of shoe on gravel before I saw him, father was home. I ran down the mountain, path, skipping and jumping over little streams and rocks, I remember laughing as I scampered in my rush to greet him. He came into view as the path left the dull cover of the forest canopy. His mop of chestnut-brown hair flopped down over his face as he bounced in his stride. His cheeks were flushed and rosy, contrasting with his usually pale white pallor that blended in so nicely with his steely-blue eyes.   
I noted how his eyes seemed to light up as he saw me. 

‘Daddy!’ I ran up to him, jumping into his arms, he span round holding me around the waist until we fell to the floor laughing. I would meet him as he returned home from work everyday and we would walk back up to our little house on the mountainside together. Little did I know, that day was to be the last I would walk home with my father.   
First came the screams from the valley below us, terrible screaming and crying. I looked up at my father’s panic-stricken face; I remember grabbing his hand, pulling him, urging him to run with me. I began crying, I was asking him again and again as the tears streamed down my face, ‘what’s happening?’, but he would only shake his head, he didn’t know. That’s when we saw the war ships roll in, roll in over the valley like great brooding storm clouds. He turned, bending down taking me by the shoulders, ‘Run. Run you clever girl and remember’ he said.


End file.
